Ares
by glamorouspirate
Summary: AU. Veronica and Logan meet in college, where they instantly dislike each other. Lilly's alive. A fun little what-if? series. "Here would be where I ask you if you'd like a coffee, but seeing as I hate you that kind of breaks all of the rules."
1. Ares

**Ares - Chapter 1: It's all getting quite highly charged. Get out the way. Or get fucked up. **

**The Echolls never moved to Neptune. Lilly Kane was never killed. Neptune will always be slightly jaded, but the dark shadow of murder wouldn't be a sinister overture in Veronica's life. So she goes to college, where she meets Logan Echolls and instantly takes a disliking to him. They vow to stay out of the other's way but find that difficult, with the constant competition to retain top grades in their classes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the products/song titles alluded to in this series. No money is being made from this work. All mistakes are my own.**

**Warnings: Sexual references - nothing too heavy, irregular swears here and there. **

**Listen to: Ares - Bloc Party**

**

* * *

**

"If we look at this logically, Dean-"

"I don't see how any of this really concerns me, Mr O Dell. I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? It's your fault we're in here in the first place!"

"Like you can talk. Tamper my essay much?"

"This is precisely why I've called you both in here!" The Dean interrupted both students, silencing the blonde girl who sat facing the taller boy, both glaring at the other one with a fierce intensity.

"Your criminology professor has had enough of you two causing havoc in his classes! You obviously can't help but pester each other into frustration. Honestly, for two of Hearst's finest students I can't help but wonder whether you belong on a _college_ campus or an elementary school!"

"So do we have weekend detention, or what?" the boy quipped. The Dean before him glared down at his student.

"No Mr Echolls, you do not have _detention. _Congratulations you two, your professor and I have decided that it would be most industrious if we alter your coursework this semester. From now on the both of you will be completing your assignments as a _team_. So you'll have to get along with Miss Mars, and vice versa."

"You're not serious," Veronica stated dryly.

"On the contrary, I'm very serious, very serious about failing the both of you if you cannot get along!" The Dean announced gleefully.

"But that's so-"

"How can we—"

The students both began to argue, but upon seeing the Dean's indifference to their attempts, gave up and slowly trailed out of his office.

"So, what happened?" the first curious voice came almost as soon as they had both exited the building. Lilly Kane flicked her long, blonde hair back as she dropped her cigarette, putting it out hastily with her heel while a shaggy-haired Dick Casablancas stood behind her with an interested look on his face.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Let's just go," she offered to the both of them.

"So it was bad, then?" Lilly asked, eyes widening at Veronica's reluctant response.

On the opposite side of the path, Logan's half of the party – his roommate Wallace Fennel punched his shoulder playfully.

"So…what up, man?" he asked as Logan walked closer towards him.

Logan didn't respond, but looked over at his nemesis, Veronica Mars and shot her a warning glare. She gave her trademark eye-roll as her response.

From their very first day at Hearst College, the two had hated each other. His first impression of her had been that she was a know-it-all brown-noser who thought that she was far better and smarter than anyone else. She had thought him a spoilt rich boy who had everything handed to him on a silver platter because of his last name.

They had drawn top marks in the small pop-quiz held on the first day. Veronica felt that the preppy teacher's aide who had obviously adjusted her sweater when Logan had walked into the room, and flirted with him during the lesson, had somehow altered his marks. There was no way that he had _deserved _them.

He had pointed out that her answers lacked originality and could have been repeated straight from the textbook, to which she had responded that she was sure that he must have paid someone to take the test for him – what with all his _hard earned cash _and everything.

And so a war had been declared, butting heads at every opportunity, testing each other to the limits. Until they had both been called into the Dean's office, and been made partners.

"We have to complete every assignment from here on out as a… _team_," Logan supplied to the three students waiting to hear what had happened.

Veronica cringed melodramatically.

"Kill me now," she pleaded with Dick as she walked past him. He laughed in response.

Logan played with the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt for a moment, watching the trio's feet move as they walked away.

"Guess you'll be hearing from me," Logan called at her back.

Veronica didn't bother to turn around to give her reply, "The answering machine will no doubt be awaiting your personal assistant's message."

"You get answering machine on your phone now?" Logan responded wittily, making a jab at the difference in financial situations.

"See ya, Wallace," Veronica said to his roommate as she walked past him.

"Bye, V," he replied with a smile.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Logan turned to his companion and punched him on the arm, "How can you stand her, man?"

Wallace shrugged, "She's not that bad."

Logan shook his head in disbelief before continuing forward, Wallace beside him as they walked back to their dorm.

* * *

"You're a jerk, it's quite clearly Phillips because of the DNA evidence," Veronica reasoned, two weeks after she and Logan had initially been paired up.

"Reading any of the five interviews, you would know that he has an ALIBI!" Logan yelled the last word.

Veronica huffed in frustration, "Whatever, Logan. People lie about their alibis all the time, besides the only person who backs it up is the shady Jans Holman, who I'm pretty sure is a drug dealer!"

"I wish someone would deal you some drugs, might give you a chance to relax for a change," Logan mumbled. Veronica caught every word of his spiel but chose to ignore it.

They were interrupted, however, by the door of Veronica's dorm being wrenched open and slammed loudly as a furious Lilly Kane entered.

"What's he done now?" Veronica asked from the floor in a bored voice.

"I don't even care, Ronnie. He can kiss my ass for all I care! I'm done with the likes of Dick Casablancas!" Lilly ranted, getting angrier with each sentence.

As if on cue, the door of their room reverberated loudly with the knocks on the other side, no doubt from Dick himself.

"Lilly, let me in!"

"No Dick," Lilly said as she took out her box of nail-polishes from under her bed.

Dick disobeyed, and opened the door swiftly, joining the rest of them on the other side.

Lilly gave him a death glare, "You embarrassed me in front of the Betas!"

"Look, I know you think you're their _god _or whatever…"

"I am their god – they _worship_ me. Well, they did, before you came into the equation!"

From where Veronica and Logan were sat cross-legged on the floor, they exchanged the same bored look. Almost every student in the school had witnessed a classic Lilly Kane / Dick Casablancas fallout, and if you were her roommate, or her roommate's nemesis, who ironically was also her partner, then you witnessed these lovers tiffs a lot more often than the average Joe.

"We're gonna go," Veronica said awkwardly as she stood quietly. Logan followed suit as they quietly exited the room, leaving their assignment sprawled out on the floor behind them.

"Fun, fun, fun," Logan remarked as he closed the door behind them, the yells of Lilly and Dick still audibly heard.

"Oh you have no idea. And when I get back the room will still smell like sex!" Veronica said with faux-excitement.

"Why don't you invite me back more often?" Logan asked sarcastically. Veronica replied with seriousness,

"I heard it has something to do with you commenting that it's like visiting Hearst's very own red light district when you walk down my corridor."

Logan chuckled, "Oh yeah. Good times."

Veronica shook her head at him, "You're all class, really. I don't care what they say about you."

"Ahh, words of endearment from Veronica Mars. My life is now complete!"

Veronica didn't manage to conceal a snigger at his words. They stopped at the end of the corridor.

"Here would be where I ask you if you'd like a coffee, but seeing as I hate you that kind of breaks all of the rules," Logan said smugly.

Veronica held her chest mockingly, "You're kind of breaking my heart here, Logan. Hate is a strong word."

"That's why you described it as your sentiments towards me…" he stopped, recalling the information, "…Oh, not ten minutes ago."

"Stop it, you'll make me blush."

"So I presume that your friends will be rolling around having sex all over our assignment then, there's no chance of going back?"

"That's a safe presumption. But you can go back and get it, if you really want. It wouldn't be completely out of character, would it?"

"Oh, so I'm a pervert now too, Mars?" Logan asked with surprise in his voice.

"Anything that paints you in a bad light," Veronica said quietly.

"I prefer to be compared to a Monet, can't be painted in a bad light."

Veronica scoffed loudly, "You just get more and more up yourself, don't you?"

"My mom says I'm special," Logan said conspiratorially.

"Well, good for you, buddy," Veronica said slowly.

"But seriously, I don't think that my reputation can handle being seen with you beyond this point," Logan pointed out.

"I get it – image, status, cred. It would probably be for the best if we maintain this enemies thing with the masses, seeing as I can't stand you."

"Glad we agree on something, Mars," he concurred, leaving with a cocky wave as he continued to walk on.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the Dean's arrangement seemed to have worked, Veronica and Logan, for the most part were working as a team. Their assignments surpassed the other students in their classes by miles.

They still disliked each other with a passion, but had learned to dull it slightly, for the sake of their grades, of course.

The semester continued and everything was going fine. Until one day, a few more weeks into term when a surprise visitor came back into Veronica's life.

Duncan Kane had been her high-school boyfriend. He was Lilly's brother, and so naturally they had spent a lot of time around each other. When he got accepted into Yale, Veronica and Duncan had decided to break up instead of continue into a long-distance relationship.

Of course, they hadn't seen or talked much since he left for college, both finding it too painful, but both had had a silent agreement that they would wait for each other.

Or so Veronica thought.

"What's up with you?" Logan asked from the table where he sat, making marks on his essay. Veronica was sat on the opposite side, not being able to concentrate at all and constantly adjusting her clothes, make-up and hair.

"Nothing," Veronica snapped, looking at him sharply, "Why?"

"You're all nervous. Finally realised that I'm one sexy beast and you'd like a go? Sorry, I have a strictly no Veronica Mars policy," he quipped.

"I wish I could _have a go,_ unfortunately my body has this thing that automatically repels me away at the thought of you – and, a gag reflex," Veronica said sarcastically with a sweet smile.

When Veronica pulled out a small mirror, Logan spoke again,

"Seriously, what is up with that? It's like the sixth time you've checked your reflection. I'm sorry to tell you, but it's not going to change," he said, feigning sympathy in his voice.

"Ha ha. I get it, I'm a hag," Veronica said, spelling out the joke for him.

"Well, you could have let me get to the punch line, at least."

"As amusing as that would have been… Come on, let's go. I've had enough studying."

"Evidentially, seeing as you haven't done any today. You know, you're lucky I'm so smart. I don't even need you here," Logan said as he began to gather his things.

As they walked together back to the dorms, Lilly's voice assaulted them, stopping both students in their tracks.

"Veronica!" She walked swiftly towards them, two people following close behind her. As they got closer, Veronica realised that one of them was Duncan. She drew a breath in.

Logan noticed his companion's uncharacteristic behaviour, and looked over at the newcomers, smiling to himself as he realised the reason behind it all.

"Veronica!" Duncan greeted warmly as he got closer.

"Hi Duncan," Veronica echoed.

The person with Duncan finally stepped out from behind him, standing close beside him. Duncan wrapped his arm around the short brunette and Veronica finally came to the realisation.

"This is Janet, my girlfriend. Janet, this is Veronica," Duncan quickly gave an introduction, avoiding eye contact with Veronica.

If he had looked at her, he would have seen her face quickly drop, and Veronica look towards Lilly for assistance. Lilly, for her part, retained her bright smile, shooting Veronica a look that clearly read "we'll talk later."

"Hey, I'm Duncan Kane. You are?" he presented a hand for Logan to shake.

But Veronica was quicker, "This is Logan Echolls – my… _boyfriend_."

Logan went from looking at the newcomer, to down at Veronica, shooting her an immediate look of confusion, before wrapping an arm around her and shaking Duncan's hand with the other.

"That's right. Nice to meet you, man," Logan said smoothly.

Now it was Duncan's turn to look disheartened. Veronica quickly shot a look at Lilly, who was almost jumping up and down on the spot, smiling widely.

"Wait, Aaron Echolls son?" Janet asked after a moment, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that's right," Logan responded quietly.

"And his mom is Lynn Echolls, changed my life with her Yoga, Pilates and Aerobic DVD's," Lilly commented, clutching her hand to her chest, as if to enunciate just how much she adored her celebrity.

"I'll let her know you're such a fan," Logan chuckled. "_Veronica_ just loves my mom, don't you, sweetie?"

Logan looked down at her with a teasing grin, Veronica shooting him back a death glare, but her mouth telling a different story as she turned back to the group, smile plastered on her face.

"Sure do, me and Mrs E are tight, you know," Veronica lied.

"How many times does she have to tell you, call her Lynn!" Logan said with a smirk as he squeezed Veronica's shoulder.

"At least once more, Logan."

They shot each other equally sickening looks of fake adoration before turning away, Veronica facing Lilly only to see her concealing a fit of giggles.

Duncan broke the silence, "Well we better get on. The 'rents want us to have dinner with them."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "You cannot be serious – haven't wanted to see their dear old daughter for weeks but as soon as Duncan's in town I have to dine with them nightly."

"And they said not to bring Dick this time," Duncan added. Lilly glared at him for a moment before taking her cell phone out of her bag and hurriedly punching in numbers on the keypad.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked.

Lilly raised her eyebrows at her friend, "Veronica, you really need to disobey your parents more often, maybe then you'd understand. Dick, baby!—"

She walked away to continue her phone call, Duncan and Janet stood awkwardly behind, still facing Logan and Veronica.

"I love your shoes," Janet broke the silence and pointed at Veronica's feet with a polite smile.

"Thanks," she replied slowly.

"Well, we'd better get going, still heaps to unpack. I'll…uhh, I'll see you around Veronica," Duncan said awkwardly.

"It was nice to meet you both!" Janet added sincerely as Duncan took her hand and led her away, Lilly, still talking on the phone quickly following after the couple.

Logan squeezed her arm as soon as they were out of earshot, "Well, she was _nice_," he commented mockingly.

Veronica shook free of his arm around her shoulder. "Shut it, Echolls," she said before explaining, "I panicked, okay?"

Logan simply smirked back at her, "Sure," he teased.

"Uhh, I have to go to work. I'll see you around," Veronica said before walking away determinedly towards the dorms.

* * *

**So the next chapter is written and raring to go... I'm sorry to blackmail you, but I will be needing your reviews in exchange, especially if you're favouriting or alerting. Any thoughts (even one word-ers) are appreciated. Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up soon! **

**Go ahead, click that button :) **


	2. Vanilla

**Ares - Chapter 2: But I can tear up your whole world and then not even care.**

**Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! It was overwhelming, and it's great proof that the Veronica Mars fandom isn't down and out! - Also a great motivation for me to write :) **

**This series will only be a short one, I'm looking at 4-5 chapters at the moment as I tend not to complete the bigger ones. I hope you all enjoy this latest installment. **

**Listen to: Vanilla - British India**

**

* * *

**"Aloha! And welcome to _Hawaii Friday_, where everyday is one filled with sunshine and the great mentality of the tropics, what can I get for you—"

As Veronica looked up for the first time during her spiel and came face-to-face with a smiling Logan Echolls her eyes quickly filled with dread.

"Oh no," she murmured to herself.

"This is just_ too_ precious," Logan whooped, grin growing ever bigger as he took in his rival, dressed in her uniform of a grass skirt, lei around her neck and a coconut-shaped bikini covering her breasts.

"What are you doing here, Logan?" Veronica asked unimpressed as she attempted to cover her bare midriff with her ordering pad.

Logan stretched out over the booth that he was occupying,

"Me? I've just come to enjoy some fine Hawaiian cuisine in a place filled with sunshine and the great mentality of the tropics," he retorted, feigning innocence.

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"No, really, I've come here to torture you," Logan said, suddenly serious.

"You see, this is how we without the allowance fairy earn a living," Veronica pointed out.

"You know, I heard a rumour that you worked here, but I thought that it was a _joke_," Logan continued, as if he hadn't heard her comment.

"Forgive me if I don't see the funny side just yet…" Veronica replied.

"Hey, Veronica, give me your best pose – come on, I'll even give you a chance to prep yourself. I'm a pretty great shot, really," Logan said with a grin as he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Don't you dare!" Veronica cried, launching at the phone in his hand. Logan snatched it from her.

"Now now, I don't think that's any way to treat a paying customer, V."

"Sorry but animals aren't allowed inside the establishment," she snarked.

"Guess you'll have to leave then?" Logan asked as he brought out his phone again and snapped a photo of Veronica flipping him off.

"Classic!" He commented, as he placed his phone back in his pocket. Veronica stood, severely unimpressed and shaking her head at him. "Don't you have a speech to continue? I think I'd like to eat now," he said sweetly.

Veronica slapped a menu down on his table, "Don't expect a slag-free burger!"

"I get a free Veronica with the meal? Sorry, do you have another slag on offer; I'm allergic to that one."

"You are such an asshole. What are you doing here, seriously?"

"_Asshole_? That's really no way to treat your fake boyfriend, Mars."

"Ahh, and there it is, the catch 22."

"No catch, just wondering what exactly triggered your moment of sweetness the other day…Someone's got a crush on their best friend's brother, huh?" Logan asked amusedly.

"Finally, the day has come for a heart-to-heart with Logan Echolls," Veronica gave a loud, dramatic sigh.

"Hey, that's Fake Boyfriend Logan Echolls to you," Logan corrected.

Veronica sat down opposite him and started with a heavy southern accent, "Well it all started one day down at the town ball…Our eyes locked over the crowded dance floor and I just knew!" She swooned.

"Ahh, the town ball. How romantic. Tell me more!" Logan urged, leaning forward onto his hands.

"He's my ex, if you must know," Veronica snapped.

"_You_ had a boyfriend?"

"Hasn't your mother ever given you the _how not to lower girls self esteem _lecture?"

"Hmm, must have skipped over that part of the parenting manual…So what, you're jealous, Mars?"

"No," she scowled. "No!"

Logan smirked in reply. "Well you owe me one, if we're going to continue this little charade," he countered.

Veronica was silent for a moment while she considered her actions. After a while, she conceded.

"Fine, whatever Logan."

His grin grew wider, "So you _need_ me." Veronica cringed at his words.

"I don't need you," she snapped quickly.

"You need me," he continued, "And I _will_ have that burger, by the way."

Veronica scowled as she stood up from the booth and walked away hurriedly, scrawling down his order as she did so.

Logan smiled to himself as he watched the petite blonde walk away dressed in her skimpy uniform.

He hadn't been waiting long when Duncan walked into the restaurant, eyes immediately scouring the place as if he were looking for someone. Logan noticed him immediately and gave a small wave as Duncan's eyes settled on him. Duncan shuffled over towards his table slowly.

"Hey man," Duncan greeted awkwardly. He slid into Logan's booth opposite him.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Where's Janet?" Logan asked pleasantly.

"Oh, she's…out, with Lilly," he explained, looking around the restaurant as he did so.

"You came to see Veronica?" Logan asked. Duncan nodded in reply.

"We're old friends," he covered quickly; unaware of just how much Veronica's new boyfriend had been informed. Logan nodded in understanding, fiddling with the salt shaker on the table.

"So…come back for the holidays, then?"

Duncan nodded, avoiding eye contact. "We start ours earlier, and uhh, finish later. Three terms," he supplied.

Logan looked up to see Veronica walking towards him, plate in hand. He gave her a nod as a heads up to his companion. She slowed as she got closer.

"Well, isn't it my lucky day," she smiled as she placed the burger in front of Logan. Duncan turned to her in surprise, taking in her uniform immediately.

"Working the grass skirt," Logan said just before he took a bite of his food. Veronica stuck her tongue out at him playfully while Duncan simply watched the exchange solemnly.

"So, what are you doing here?" Veronica turned to Duncan and asked, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Just hungry," he replied. Logan gave him a small smile from across the table while Veronica went to get him a menu.

* * *

"Oh please, Veronica, you can't think that he's interested in her. The whole thing screams 'Celeste,'" Lilly explained from her bed as she sat cross-legged opposite her friend.

Their conversation was drowned out to an extent by the constant frantic tapping of video-gaming controllers, and the loud shooting noises coming from the TV as a response. Sitting on the girls' couch were Dick and Logan, battling it out on the playstation.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Logan asked offhandedly, slyly listening in to their conversation. He returned swiftly back to tapping his controller.

"Since you're in my room, I'd appreciate if you didn't take it upon yourself to interrupt our conversation," Veronica retorted. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Dick laughed at Veronica's sudden outburst, but didn't take his eyes away from the television.

"Some plain old senator's daughter, there's nothing special about Janet." Lilly interjected, not giving Logan time to reply, "Even her name is plain for god's sake! Yeah, I can see it now. 'Duncan, do you and Senator Howard's daughter ever run into each other at Yale? No? I'll have to introduce you two…Maybe your father can invite the Howards to dinner…"' Lilly imitated her mother to a tee.

"Well there you go, she's already a notch up from where I was, your mom actually _likes_ her," Veronica commented disdainfully.

"She likes her status. I doubt whether she actually likes _her_," Lilly pointed out.

"Your mom hates me and I'm still around," Dick commented.

"My mom likes that you have a trust fund, is that good enough?" Lilly smiled at her boyfriend.

"I'm sure she just loves that yours is twice the size of mine though," Dick evened.

"Hmm, so that's why she didn't like me – no trust fund!" Veronica joked, eliciting a laugh from her friends.

"I'd still love you even if you were poor, baby," Lilly said, crouching so that she was face-to-face with Dick and kissing him thoroughly.

"I win!" Logan whooped, standing up from the couch and looking down at Lilly and Dick with a roll of his eyes. He looked over at Veronica, who was still sitting on the bed.

"The answer is 'no,' they don't stop," she provided, Logan not having to speak.

He cleared his throat, "Well I guess I'll be leaving then… Oh, that's right. I came over here to invite you all to my party this weekend."

"You're having a party? Dude," Dick held his hand out for a hi-five, which Logan accepted with a resounding slap.

"I figured that since we're 'dating' now," he air-quoted, addressing his speech to Veronica, "I had to invite you."

She scoffed, crossing her arms as she remained seated on her bed, "And what makes you think that I would want to spend an evening with company like you?"

Logan raised his hand to his face, as if stroking his invisible beard in thought, "Oh yeah, that's right! Because the other day I invited Duncan to the party…it would be a bit strange if my girlfriend wasn't there now, wouldn't it?"

"And why would you invite Duncan?" she asked furiously.

Logan shrugged, "Because I'm nice? I'll see you on Saturday," he said to the room before exiting it.

"Because he's _evil_ more like!" Veronica said once the door was closed. She groaned and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

On Saturday, Veronica walked into a house that she didn't recognise but was full of people that she did, lots of drunken people that she knew.

The first of whom was Wallace Fennel, Logan's roommate at Hearst.

"Hey, Veronica Mars!" he greeted enthusiastically over the loud dance music. She knew Wallace from high school, he had been in her grade for the last two years but the two had been no closer than acquaintances during their time there.

"Wallace, how are you?" she responded friendlily.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he threw an arm over her shoulder playfully.

"This is your house?" she asked, turning to him. He nodded and smiled.

"My parents are out of town for the weekend, so Logan and I decided to take full advantage of that."

"Of course you did," Veronica laughed.

"Come on," Wallace said, arm still around her shoulder, leading her further into the house, "I'll get you a drink."

"Sounds…great! Hey, you haven't seen Lilly and Dick around have you?"

"Nah," Wallace replied, as he opened up the fridge, taking out a bottle of tequila.

"That's brave, leaving _that_ in the fridge," Veronica commented with a grin. Wallace laughed.

"I'd like to see them take it away from _me. _I've been keeping guard for a bit, probably end up carrying it around with me by the end of the night," he joked.

"Shot?" he asked, pouring the straight alcohol into a tiny cup.

Veronica then saw Duncan and Janet through the kitchen window, talking to someone outside.

"Multiple shots," she agreed with a smile. Wallace hurriedly cut up some lemons and procured a salt-shaker from the pantry before Veronica clinked her shot glass against his and they both sculled their drinks.

Logan waltzed into the kitchen half-way through their contest and laughed.

"I didn't know that you partied, Mars," he smirked. She scowled back at him.

"Well I have more justification for my theory of you cheating if this is how you spend your weekends, Logan. Bottoms up," she said to Wallace before they took another shot, followed by the lemon and salt chaser.

"Ooh, yo V, I gotta go," Wallace said, leaning up against her as he spotted a girl wearing nothing but a bikini. He followed her outside quickly.

"Sure fire way to get a guy's attention," Veronica commented boredly as Logan joined her on the other side of the kitchen.

"Don't stop on my account, Mars," he smirked as he pointed down at the two full shots waiting on the counter.

She pointed to the other one, "You'll have to be a sufficient fill-in for Wallace."

"Challenge accepted," he said, as he held up the shot and waited for Veronica to tap her own against his.

"Your boy Duncan's out there you know," Logan said, once they had drank their shots.

"Yeah, I saw him," she replied quietly, slowly beginning to feel the effect of the alcohol starting to kick in.

He looked over her for a moment, before leaning up against the fridge, "So tell me, what's the deal with this guy anyway?"

Veronica smiled, crossing her arms over her chest, "Why do you care?"

He shrugged, "Trying to work out what goes on in that psychotic mind of yours."

"Psychotic? Me?" she asked innocently.

Logan laughed, "Well I thought that I was getting closer to figuring it out – and then you showed up tonight."

"Is that so out of character?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded vigorously, "I haven't seen you at any parties before now."

Veronica scoffed, "Yeah, not out with _your_ people. I go out!" She said adamantly.

"All out?" he asked, a challenge in his voice as he pushed another drink towards her.

Veronica looked at it hesitantly, before looking up at a smirking Logan. She took the drink and drank it hurriedly. Logan whooped as she finished, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"You're a little bit impressed," Veronica supplied for him. "And I'm a little impressed that I haven't thrown up yet."

"Well, all my newfound respect for you gets lost if you vomit, Mars," Logan informed her.

"Respect? For me? I'm flattered."

"Come on," Logan said suddenly, taking one of her hands that hung relaxedly on her side. "Let's dance," he said at her confused look as he led her outside.

As they walked further away from the kitchen and into the backyard, the loud music suddenly got a lot louder and the capacity of people crowded into the party became more and more.

The makeshift dance floor was crowded with drunken revellers, couples dancing sexily together, groups of girls dancing in small circles and others simply making fools of themselves, people moving out of the way to avoid their swinging arms.

Logan led Veronica over to the outskirts of the group and began to dance with her. They weren't stood close to each other, but with the assistance of the alcohol they both began to move to the sound of the beat, Veronica occasionally laughing at Logan's ridiculous inebriated moves.

She couldn't help but look over from time to time at the area in which she had seen Duncan, eyes scouring the yard for a sight of him. She thought that she had seen him once, casually chatting away to a guy she recognised from her Psychology class, but Logan had quickly averted her attention back to dancing with him.

She was actually having fun, she realised at some point during the night. Both Logan and Veronica had completely lost track of how long they had been dancing for when the music suddenly changed to a much slower pace, allowing people not to yell to be heard over the music.

"I can't feel my feet," Veronica commented. Logan laughed,

"That's because you're drunk."

They both danced awkwardly as the other couples on the dance floor moved closer to account for the change in pace.

Veronica gave a loud sigh before she moved closer and linked her arms over the back of Logan's neck. He looked down at her with a stunned expression before he smiled at her.

"I knew it," he announced smugly.

"Knew what?" Veronica asked.

"Knew that you had a thing for me, Mars," he said with a lusty wink.

She scoffed, never breaking the link around Logan's neck, "In your dreams, Logan."

"Nightmares," he corrected.

"This is probably the most action you'd get anyway," she smiled at her own dig.

He moved his hands so that he was holding her hips as they swayed to the music, "Well, if this is the most action I'm getting all night – which is only because I'm your fake boyfriend, by the way – then I may as well make it count," he said smugly as he looked at Veronica's annoyed expression, which quickly changed into something else.

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked with a small knowing grin.

"Trust me, you'd know if I was flirting with you," he moved his hands so that they were resting on her ass and gave her another wink.

She laughed, quickly moving them back to their former position, "Try that again, Echolls and I might just slap you."

He didn't laugh, but continued to look down at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"What?" Veronica asked.

His reply came quietly and hesitantly, "Just go with this."

One of his hands left its resting place on her hip and moved so that it was touching her face, pulling it gently closer to his own. Veronica opened her lips just a little, a mix of emotions coming to rest in her lower torso as comprehension dawned on her.

As Logan's lips met her own Veronica opened her eyes, looking over Logan's shoulder to see Janet standing with Duncan close-by. As Janet spoke to another person unsuspectingly, Duncan was stood looking at them with a fierce look in his eyes.

Veronica understood what was happening, and smirked against Logan's lips, deciding to take things up a notch. She clutched at Logan's face with both of her hands as she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to him. She tasted the alcohol on his breath – Jack Daniels and coke – and smiled into it.

From around them, the duo started to realise that people around them were starting to notice. They broke apart, Veronica instantly seeking out Duncan in the crowd but finding that he had gone. Veronica looked up at Logan, whose mouth was hanging slightly open as he looked down at her. As their eyes met, Logan smiled a tiny smile at her.

"I…have to go," Veronica said swiftly, not returning it. She stood for a moment in awkwardness as she decided how to move. She hesitated on the spot before she punched Logan awkwardly on the arm and walked away.

* * *

**So, how was it - did it live up to the expectations of the first? Please let me know in the form of a review and I might just post the next chapter soon :) **

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Gap

**Ares - Chapter 3: You're better in defeat so, just don't try.**

**I would just like to wholeheartedly thank everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. I tried to reply to as many people as I could, but there were a few I missed out. THANKYOU - You're all wonderful gems! I hope you enjoy this part. **

**At this point, it looks like this story is going to be 5 parts. Sorry for the short wait on this one! **

**Listen to: Gap - The Kooks**

* * *

"Is Veronica here?"

Lilly quirked an eyebrow at the visitor standing in the doorway of the dorm room that she and Veronica shared.

"No," she replied, arms crossing over her chest. "You've come here, like three days in a row," she stated.

"We have an assignment to complete," Logan replied unconvincingly.

Lilly nodded, "Maybe she doesn't want to see you."

"Well maybe I don't want to see her either."

"Maybe…but I doubt it," Lilly replied with a smirk.

"I don't have time to stand here talking to you. Is she here or not, Lilly?" Logan asked, trying to extend his neck so that he could see through the tiny sliver of open door that Lilly was stood in front of.

"Do I speak with an accent or something? No," she enunciated, closing the door the rest of the way.

He scowled, "Fine. But she can't blame me if we end up failing our stupid assignment," he said with finality before walking away.

Lilly watched him as he strode away down the corridor, reopening the door to step back inside once he had turned the corner.

"You can come out now," she said as it closed with a click.

Veronica rolled out from under her bed, hair mussed from the carpet. Lilly laughed at her friend.

"That was ridiculous – you hid from him under the bed, really?" she asked incredulously.

Veronica gave her a serious look from the floor, "It's Logan Echolls. If you weren't so intimidating he probably would have stormed right in here."

"You think I'm intimidating? Thanks Vee," Lilly said, clutching a hand to her heart sincerely. Veronica shook her head at Lilly as she stood up, brushing off her clothes as she did so. "But seriously," Lilly continued, "You can't avoid him forever."

"I know, but I'm doing a good job of it so far, you have to admit."

Lilly smiled at her friend, "Yeah, you're doing a great impression of a complete bitch."

Veronica opened her mouth, as if shocked before replying, "Well, I learnt from the best." Before Lilly could respond, Veronica sighed, "I guess I'd better go then."

As she made her way to the door, Lilly spoke up, "I really don't get it – are you still into Duncan, or do you actually have feelings for Logan?"

"God, Lilly, no!" Veronica immediately dismissed with distaste.

Lilly smirked, "Can't blame me for asking… I don't see what all the fuss about Duncan is anyway."

"I thought that you liked the two of us together?" Veronica asked confusedly.

"I liked the idea of it – my best friend and my brother… but I was young and thought that we would hang out all the time. And now I get to hang out with you all the time anyway because you're my roommate! Besides, Duncan's so boring and dull. The thought of the two of you together makes me squick!" Lilly added.

"'Squick' isn't even a word," Veronica chided amusedly.

"I'm making it one. He's squicky. There's no better word to describe Duncan that squicky. If he wasn't my brother, I probably wouldn't even like him."

"Lovely," Veronica said sarcastically. She shook her head in discomfort, "Well I better go find him."

"Duncan or Logan?"

"Duncan – I have to let him know that his beloved sister thinks that he's 'squicky,'" Veronica said, feigning seriousness. Lilly threw a pillow across the room at Veronica, who caught it quickly.

"Who do you think?" Veronica asked sternly, "I'm not going to _fail_, Lilly," she said before closing the door loudly behind her as she exited the room.

Finding Logan wasn't hard; he was sat at a table in the quad, surrounded by two attentive bimbos, who looked as if what he was saying was completely riveting.

Veronica smiled to herself as she walked over. As she entered his line of sight, his eyebrows rose, as if it was a pleasant surprise to see her. He turned back to his bimbos, as if uninterested in her.

"Hi!" Veronica said enthusiastically. The girls on the table gave her a glare. "Mind if I steal Logan away for a moment?"

When she elicited no response other than blank stares, she spoke again, putting on her preppy-sorority girl voice for her audience, "Okay then," she turned to Logan, "So they gave me the all-clear. That's a bummer for you though – I hear **herpes** never goes away!"

That made them scram, both girls shooting Logan awkward looks as they moved away from the table. He shot them a sympathetic look before smiling back up at Veronica as soon as they had left. He clapped.

"Bravo, Mars. That was a good one, I'll have to remember it in future."

"I'll have to remember to copyright it before I go out next. You called?" she asked forthrightly.

He motioned for her to take a seat opposite him on the table. She accepted it begrudgingly.

"Landry gave us the options for our mid-term the other day."

"I know, I was there," Veronica interjected boredly.

"I know that, but he pulled me aside afterwards, as I was leaving. Told me that we should do something more…interactive, instead of the paper," Logan explained.

"Like what, a powerpoint?" Veronica asked sarcastically.

"No," he said slowly, "he practically dared us to do our midterm on that big homicide case, the Glanville-Jones trial, the real estate agency."

Veronica closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the details of the case – in order for a struggling real estate agency to close several big deals so that they would be able to repay their debts with a loan shark (who had extensive motorcycle gang connections), an extremely wealthy client of theirs with a large property asset had mysteriously disappeared. Police had found the couple's bodies weeks later, in the desert. The trial hadn't finished yet.

"I know the one. But what does Landry want us to do?" She asked confusedly.

"I dunno," he shrugged, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt, "Go up to L.A, talk to people, attend the hearing, see what we can find up there."

Veronica nodded slowly, "Okay, that sounds pretty solid…so, he _dared_ you, really?"

"He really did. So does next weekend suit you?"

"What?"

"Next weekend, to go to L.A? Court's in again on Saturday morning," Logan clarified.

Veronica nodded slowly, "Sure, why not? It's only a three hour drive either way."

"Plenty of time," Logan said, using his arms to support him as he got up from the table.

"Class dismissed?" Veronica asked in surprise.

"Well, I have to go do some damage control, what with your little herpes speech and all."

Veronica smirked, "Sorry."

Logan shook his head amusedly, "You're not."

"At least I'm pretending to be," Veronica chided, as she too, stood up.

They stood for a moment on opposite sides of the table, as if sizing the other up. Veronica broke the stare, looking around.

"Oh hey, its bimbo number 1 and 2," she pointed to the girls she had recently been acquainted with.

"I'm detecting jealousy in your voice, Veronica," Logan warned.

"I'm detecting delusion in your character, Logan," she retorted. He chuckled, walking away with a smile on his face.

* * *

"I'll need your names, please," the security at the real-estate agency asked on Saturday afternoon. Veronica and Logan had both sat in on the hearing in the morning before moving on to the agency – which was surprisingly, operating regularly.

"I'm Betty," Veronica gave. She looked up at Logan, who had extended his hand for the man to shake.

"Uhh…call me Al," Logan said unsurely.

"Mason, our last name is Mason," Veronica said, imitating an eager newlywed as she clung to Logan's arm.

The security looked them over again, probably sussing out whether they were journalists, before he motioned for them to go in. Veronica smiled as she walked past.

"Good one, Paul Simon," she murmured at Logan's terrible alias.

"Hey, you started it with the Betty…I'm not as quick-thinking as you are," he muttered back at her.

"It's good that you've finally admitted that to yourself," she said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hi! How are you today?" an enthusiastic agent came over to them, "Looking for your dream home?"

"How did you know?" Veronica joined in.

The red-headed agent who wore far too much make-up smiled an even falser smile, "Oh, I can tell. Newlyweds?"

Logan held Veronica in closer, "Just two weeks ago," he said with a grin.

"Oh dear, where are your rings?" she asked suddenly. Logan and Veronica looked at each other.

"At the…" Logan began.

"They're being engraved!" Veronica exclaimed. The lady's smile returned to her face.

"Come, take a seat over here, I'll ask you some questions."

"Sure, but only if we can ask some too!" Veronica said as they walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Like what?" the red-head asked suspiciously.

"Oh, all this stuff in the papers…Nonsense, I'm sure. Just to make sure we feel comfortable dealing with your business is all," Veronica assured her.

The woman shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Sure," she replied.

"So which bank did you get the loan to start the business off on, or was it a loan-shark, like the papers are saying?" Logan asked upfront, not giving Veronica enough time to steer them subtly in the right direction.

"Get out!" the woman screeched, standing up and pointing at the door. The security guard came over at the kerfuffle. Logan grasped Veronica's hand before he came too close.

"We were just leaving," he assured him as they skulked past.

"Good one, Echolls, way to blow the subtle tag," Veronica said angrily as soon as they were outside.

"Come on, you can't tell me that you actually thought that we would get anything out of the agency? Ginger looked as if she was about to soil herself at any time, and all the added security. We weren't in with any kind of chance."

"Even if we had been, you blew it," Veronica replied, crossing her arms over her chest. She calmed down, "So I guess that's it then?"

"We're better off looking for someone else. No-one's going to open their mouth _here_."

"No thanks to you,_ Al_. I'm going home."

"You're going home?" he asked, surprise in his voice.

Veronica shrugged, "You can go to the hearing tomorrow, take notes. It all seemed pretty elementary anyway. I'll just read the report online."

"You sure?" he asked.

"I have to go home, I don't particularly feel like camping in the LeBaron, as appealing as that sounds." When he was quiet, she continued, "I was expecting some kind of 'not able to afford a hotel' jab in there. You must have matured."

He gave a weak laugh, "Yeah, maybe. Hey, if you wanted to come to the hearing tomorrow, you know I live in L.A, right? My house is a few suburbs away. You could stay there," he said offhandedly, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Veronica looked up at him strangely, "Thanks Logan," she said sincerely, "But really, I'll just go home, its fine."

"Ok, suit yourself."

They both stood awkwardly as they wondered what the appropriate way to say goodbye in this instance was. They weren't friends, after all.

"Uhh, I'll see you in class," Logan said first. Veronica nodded and turned on her heel, walking swiftly over to her car. Once she was inside, she watched Logan retreating back to his Range Rover. It was only when Veronica turned the key in the ignition that she realised that there was a problem. The LeBaron wasn't starting, even to her incessant pleading with it.

She sat, trying to get it started for a good five minutes, before she got out and lifted its hood.

"That's it, you're coming with me," she heard a voice from above her. Logan's Rover was stilled beside her car. "There's no way you're going to get a mechanic at this time of day, and even if you did, I forbid you from driving it all the way back to Neptune on a quick-fix."

"You forbid me?" Veronica asked incredulously, "What are you, my master now?"

"I have some nice maid outfits at my place, if that's where you're going with this…"

"I do _not_ want to know! That's gross, Logan." She considered his offer, looking at the engine of her car, "My Triple A membership ran out. Basically I'm screwed."

"You forget that I happen to be the spawn of a celebrity," Logan said, taking out his phone and dialling someone. After speaking to the person on the other end for a few moments, he hung up. "It'll be fixed by tomorrow. So you'll have to come with me. You're welcome, by the way."

Veronica slammed the hood of her car down before scrambling into the front, procuring her bag from the passenger seat. It was probably a good thing that she didn't notice Logan checking out her ass as she bent over to get her things.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? I'd really love to hear how you think things are about to go down, and whether it was any good. Shorter than the others but the next part should be quite interesting... I'll swap you a review for the next chapter? **

**Thanks again for reading! **


	4. Dumb Mistakes

**Ares – Chapter 3: Shoot me if my dalliance has turned into affection.**

**Oooh, things are starting to heat up, if you know what I mean. **

**So this is for all the people who are still with me, however many there are! I apologise for the long wait on this chapter, it has been a very exciting and hectic month for me - I moved out of home! But yes, everyone who has reviewed so far, thank you for your wonderful gift - because they really are! **

**Listen to: Dumb Mistakes - Faker**

**

* * *

**

"Just so we're clear, this isn't like a peace offering," Veronica said as she haughtily stepped up into the passenger seat of Logan's car.

"Of course, I mean if it wasn't you'd be walking all the way back to Neptune," Logan said sarcastically. She scowled and he considered what he'd just said, "Wait, you're far too proud to _not_ do that. Why did you get in my car again?"

Veronica shook her head and retorted, "You said there was candy involved… I'm starting to think that that was a lie!"

"They're in the back with the ropes and the duct tape."

Veronica smiled, "Of course. You didn't tell me, does your house have a dungeon?"

Logan scoffed, "Do you not know me at all, Mars? Of course, it's an old torture room – that's where you'll be staying."

"I'll just take the panic room instead. It might be safer in there. Are you sure it's alright with your parents? I mean, it is their house, right?"

Logan continued to watch the road as he replied boredly, "My mother will be especially overjoyed at the aspect of forcing her hospitality onto another person, other than myself."

"Lynn Echolls dotes on her guests?" Veronica asked in surprise.

"You wouldn't believe it," Logan commented.

"Should I be intimidated?" Veronica asked sincerely. Logan turned to her immediately, a mix of amusement and surprise covering his features.

"Should Veronica Mars be intimidated of my mother?" he repeated, more to himself, "I didn't think it in your capacity to be intimidated by anyone."

Veronica laughed, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"What, that you're head bitch in charge?"

"Exactly," she said with a grin.

* * *

Veronica had been in some nice houses before – she'd grown up with the Kane's after all, but Logan's house was something else. It was the kind of flashy wealth that she wasn't used to – the ceilings being extremely tall, huge columns standing in the living room and the whole place painted a bright white.

"Logan, honey, is that you?" A voice called as they entered the house.

"Woah," Veronica said on impulse as she looked around.

"Resist the urge to steal anything, Mars," Logan warned with a grin. Veronica rolled her eyes at him as a woman floated down the staircase closest to them.

"Logan! Honey, what are you doing here?" The woman asked excitedly.

"Hey mom," he replied sheepishly as he stepped forward into her embrace.

"And you must be…Veronica, is that right?" Lynn asked as she broke away from Logan and walked towards the blonde. Veronica looked at Logan in confusion and nodded.

"I am," she said with a smile.

"I've heard so much about you," Lynn said, before surprising Veronica and embracing her in a hug. Veronica shot Logan very confused looks as she hugged his mom.

"I hope he wasn't whining about me," Veronica said.

Lynn stepped away, waving off Veronica's question, "Oh no, no, Logan's lovely."

"He is?" Veronica said in disbelief.

Lynn raised her eyebrows at her son, "Tell me my son's been treating a beautiful girl like yourself with some respect!"

"Always, mom," Logan sing-songed, before stooping down and pecking Lynn on the cheek. "It's cool if Veronica stays tonight? Her car broke down."

"Of course, honey, you're welcome here anytime, Veronica," Lynn said with a smile. "Well I'm heading over to the philanthropic society. I'll see you kids later on!"

They said their farewells and Mrs Echolls left with a smile and a wave.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Veronica commented, "You know, she's a lot shorter in person."

Logan sniggered into his hand for a moment before his face fell. "She's right behind you," he said quietly. Immediately Veronica's face fell, flushing with fear.

Logan cackled louder than ever, clapping his hands together, "You should have seen your face!"

Veronica clutched her chest, her heart slowing from a furious beat. "That wasn't funny!"

Logan cocked his head to one side, as if in consideration, "I'm pretty sure it was actually."

Without skipping a beat he moved into the adjoining hallway, taking off his jacket lazily as he walked. Veronica followed after him slowly and unsure.

She could handle Logan on her own terms just fine, but now she was on unfamiliar turf – _his_ turf. It was a foreign situation that she was unsure of how to handle.

Logan must have sensed her apprehension, turning around and snapping, "Did I say you could follow me?" His face broke into a cheeky grin not long after. Veronica poked her tongue out at him.

They were in the kitchen now and Logan sprang open the refrigerator door as if he were a kid coming home from school in the afternoon. Veronica hoisted herself up onto the kitchen bench and sat on it.

His voice rang out from nosing around in the fridge, "I have to say, dinner aspects are looking quite grim. And knowing about your appetite I'd say that my mom's rabbit food isn't going to suffice?"

"You'd be right, and I'll ignore your backhanded compliment for the moment."

"Ahh, a peace treaty," Logan said with a smirk as he closed the fridge door. "In the spirit of newfound harmony what's say we share a take-out meal?"

Veronica smiled, "I think I'm more than okay with that option. All for the sake of harmony, of course."

"Of course," Logan agreed.

* * *

When the pizza arrived, the pair was already set up in Logan's bedroom with his huge plasma and a range of DVD's that Veronica had chosen from their extensive collection downstairs.

"You play xbox?" Logan asked from his position, sat on the floor.

"Not habitually. Give me a Nintendo 64 any day of the week and I'm set."

"Mario Kart?"

"You know it," Veronica said with a smile as she went to grab another piece of pizza. "It's weird being in your room. We couldn't just sit in the lounge?"

"Prude," Logan scolded, a smirk covering his face, "My TV's bigger."

"Of course it is. The golden boy has to have the best of the best."

Logan showed no offense at her comment, rather acceptance.

"Typical," Veronica commented offhandedly before she slumped down on the bed, facing towards the TV as she lay on her stomach, still eating the pizza. Logan watched her, as she made comfortable on the bed.

"Just what I like, a hot blonde making herself comfortable on my bed," Logan quipped, before realising what he had said. Veronica made the same realisation at the same time, her face breaking into a grin.

"You called me 'hot'," she repeated.

"That was sarcasm," he said quickly.

"Sure it was, Echolls. I'm onto you and your fake 'Veronica's a hag' ploy."

"Speaking of other things fake…" he coughed, "Cough, our relationship cough."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "What? Are you asking for payment or something now?"

"No," he said, lazily biting into a slice, "I just want you to recognise the sacrifice of hot girl booty I'm making for you. And I don't even _like_ you."

"Well I do apologise, Logan. At the conclusion of this little experiment, I will make my best effort to throw every sorority girl I come across in your path. Happy?"

"You mean, you'll be my wingman?" Logan asked mockingly, holding a hand to his heart.

Veronica, from her position on the bed, pushed him playfully. "Wing_woman_," she corrected.

"A wingwoman to call my own! That's the dream." Veronica laughed at his theatricalism.

"So where's your dad?" Veronica asked curiously after a few moments of watching TV.

Logan looked at her for a moment – she looked right back at him. He looked down and cleared his own throat, "Miami. With his twenty-five year old trophy wife and their lovechild."

"Oh," Veronica said awkwardly, "I didn't…"

"No, it was all very hush-hush, at my mom's behest," he looked up at her for the first time, "I'm glad though. I don't have to put up with him."

"Life of a Hollywood movie star not as glamorous as it all seems?" Veronica joked.

He rolled his eyes, "It's all very…tawdry, Veronica."

"Whose life isn't?" she countered.

"Well now you've got me intrigued, do tell," Logan urged.

Veronica shrugged, "You're probably going to use this against me at some point, but what the hell…"

"Come on, you're my wingwoman, I wouldn't do that to you."

Veronica chuckled, before becoming serious, "My mom's an alcoholic. She's in rehab, trying to sober up."

"So? My mom's been in rehab three times."

"What, Betty Ford? She gets sober and a magazine deal?" Veronica said offhandedly in her cynical way. It took her a second for her own words to sink in. "Oh my god, Logan, I'm so sorry."

"Forget it," he said with a grin, "I said the same thing."

Veronica looked at Logan, lying beside her on the bed, both on their stomachs facing the television – but not paying it much attention. Logan looked over at her and caught her eyes.

"What? Are you surprised or something? My life's not as perfect as it seems," Logan asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

His eyes kept her own in their gaze, brown against blue, not knowing what to say, what to think, what to do.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Veronica," he said softly.

They both silently recognised the fact that they had made assumptions on each other when they had first met and that those assumptions were becoming more and more untrue the more time that they spent together. The real Logan and Veronica were becoming clearer to the other as each day of the ridiculous pairing elapsed.

Veronica tried again, quieter still, "I'm sorry."

The words had barely left her mouth when he came closer, entering her breathing space until she had none. His lips were assaulting hers hungrily and she found herself compliant to his behaviour, his body finding hers and closing in around her.

The tension between the two of them had finally exploded, and neither found that they had the willpower, or indeed, the want to stop themselves from going further.

Logan managed to flip Veronica onto her back, one hand on her hip while the other caressed her face and hair as they made out frantically on the bed.

Veronica admitted to herself then that she wanted it; Logan's smell itself was intoxicating. She had noticed it when she had been sitting on the bed. With his strong arms supporting her, she felt completely aroused. It wasn't exactly a secret that Logan was attractive, after all.

She reached for the bottom of his shirt, tugging it upwards, until it got halfway – he took it off the rest of the way swiftly, lips coming back onto her mouth passionately as one of his hands worked its way underneath her shirt.

Her shirt was the next item of clothing to go – followed by the rest. Until neither of them had any clothes left on their bodies, or any reason to stop the natural progression that came after that.

After their intensely passionate and impromptu sexual encounter, she looked at him in the light of the TV. He was propped up, head rested in his hand as he grinned at her.

"It's gonna be awkward now, isn't it?" she asked, still panting. He took that moment to put his head down at her level, kissing her so passionately that she was left out-of-breath again. He moved in between her legs quickly and she felt his desire for her again. He didn't give her the chance to say anything further as he continued to kiss her, moving into her again slowly.

They both fell asleep quickly after the second time, both too tired to move and drenched in sweat. Veronica couldn't help but think that he was by far the most passionate lover she had ever had. It had always been dull and the same with Duncan. It certainly wasn't anything near what she'd just had with Logan. _Twice._

Logan, for his part, was still in disbelief. He had just had sex with _Veronica Mars _of all people. As he turned over and looked at her sleeping, naked figure he couldn't help but smile. _Dude, you're falling for her._

_

* * *

_

"Shit!" Veronica hissed to herself as she woke. She was starting to realise that last night had been a considerable mistake. How could she – with Logan? She gathered her things from around his room silently, before taking one last look at him before she left. Logan was her rival, not to mention her working partner. She had screwed up, big time. And just when she was beginning to think that they could actually be _friends_.

Veronica tip-toed through Logan's mansion, thankful that he had insisted that her car was to be brought to the house once it was finished. It was waiting for Veronica in the drive, all fixed up.

She thought about everything that had happened the previous night as she drove the long drive back to Neptune – how had she completely warped a potential new friendship, and what the hell was going to happen now?

She barely registered the fact that she had driven all the way back into Neptune in the time being.

But the events of the previous night may have taken a second place to the surprise that was about to come.

Duncan Kane was sat, waiting for her on the doorstep of her house.

* * *

**So yes, that is it... for now. I'm sorry for the lack of smut - I find that it's always cringeworthy when I write explicit stuff, so I'm trying to ease into it...As weird as that sounds. **

**I hope I've got some readers left - let me know if you're still with me and hit me up with a review! Please :) **


	5. Kill the Director

**Ares – Chapter 5: Here's another song about a gender I'll never understand.**

**So, yeah. It's been so very long since I have written anything, but I did promise that I would complete this story, and I will! Thank you to the ongoing interest in this piece of fiction (and my others, which haven't been touched in ages). It's the random messages which are received so long after I've posted which support me to write - and definitely not the nasty few which have basically threatened me to continue! And your ongoing support has been very much appreciated, everyone who's taken the time to read and review. Suffice to say, I haven't been the best of authors, and I apologise. Life has been wonderfully hectic!**

So, without further ado...

**Listen to: Kill the Director - The Wombats.**

**Previously: Logan and Veronica travel to LA to do research for their paper. There, Veronica's car breaks down and she spends the night at Logan's house. They end up sleeping together. Veronica, unsure of how to handle what has happened, leaves before Logan wakes up and travels back to Neptune, where Duncan Kane is sat on her doorstep waiting for her to return.**

* * *

Veronica knew that she had to face Logan, it was inevitable. They were partners, after all. What she didn't know was what exactly she was going to say to him, mostly because she hadn't been able to categorise how she felt about him and what the best approach for moving forward was. She still hadn't told anyone about what had happened – not even Lilly.

Veronica had had a lengthy conversation with Duncan on the front porch of her father's house on Sunday morning. She ran into Logan unexpectedly on Monday morning – giving her plenty of time to prepare. Not.

She was walking along one of the many campus paths, a handful of books and a head full of thoughts creating havoc in her brain. Later, she would scold herself that she should not have been chewing her fingernails (if only for the fact that it was a bad habit she was trying to kick) but also because then she would have been paying attention to where she was going, or rather, who was stood directly in front of her.

But she only saw Logan ahead of her once it was far too late to walk off in an opposite direction and pretend that she hadn't seen him. Her heartbeat fastened immediately, and Logan's face was lit with a wide grin as he strode – seemingly casually – towards her.

Veronica quickly willed her face not to let her down, a fake smile becoming a fixture on it quickly.

"Well if it isn't Veronica Mars," Logan said, without his usual teasing tone.

"Hi," Veronica breathed.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again," he looked down at her with a kind of knowing look that made Veronica instantly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I skipped out on you so quickly. I had a paper due today that I had completely forgotten about," Veronica explained quickly.

She realised immediately that her excuse was lame, and so did he muttering a, "Mmm," in reply.

"Look, Veronica, I was wondering whether we could talk?" Logan asked softly. Veronica became aware of the fact that Logan was acting in a completely different tone to what he usually would with her. But then again, she supposed that that's what happened after you slept together. She couldn't help but miss the usual banter and teasing between the two of them though.

"Talk? Uhh," Veronica said, considering his question. She quickly blurted one of the many things that had been swirling around in her brain. "Duncan came to see me yesterday morning."

Immediately the unusually bright and happy expression that Logan had been wearing all morning had been replaced by a different, darker one.

"Oh. I see."

"He said that he wants me back. That seeing the two of us so happy together made him miserable, and regret losing me in the first place," Veronica said, recalling the strange meeting that she had had the previous day.

Logan's fists clenched and his lips pursed while listening to what Veronica was saying. Before she could explain any further, he announced, "Right, well, I suppose you'd better get back to him then, so the two of you can live happily ever after, right?"

"Logan, wait!" She said swiftly as he began to walk away, but he ignored her, continuing to walk away. Veronica slumped down onto the grass and let out a breath of air, annoyed in herself that she'd been unable to tell him the rest of her story.

Veronica hadn't been lying on the grass in defeat for long when she was interrupted by a voice above. For a moment, she thought that Logan had come back, but when she looked up, she realised that she was wrong.

"Ronnie?" The voice asked uncertainly. Veronica looked up hopefully, but sank back into the grass when she realised that her interrupter was only Dick Casablancas, clutching a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"You realise that all the sorority girls sunbake over on the west lawns, right?" he asked.

Veronica let out a chuckle. Only Dick would say something like that. Still, perhaps she needed that right now – the company of Dick Casablancas. Who would have thought?

"Dang it! And here I was hoping that they'd rush me if they noticed my sweet sun-baking skills," Veronica said.

"Gee," Dick said, still looking down at Veronica's unmoving figure, all sprawled out on the grass, "Something must be wrong, even your quips are falling flat today."

In an instant, Veronica watched from the corner of her eye, Dick settling his gifts out next to her before he plopped himself down next to her, lying side-by-side on the grass.

"Wow. This is actually more comfortable than expected," he commented. "So. What's up?"

"Is this your attempt of having a deep and meaningful conversation with me, Dick?" Veronica asked amusedly.

"Hell no," he answered swiftly. "You can keep that material for Lilly."

A small smile reached Veronica's lips, "Then why are you here?"

An audible breath was released from the man next to her, "Because I actually _care_, Veronica." He cleared his throat, "And I'm a man. You have man troubles – I'm guessing – therefore, I can provide a much better commentary than Lilly can."

"Good answer."

"I know, I felt like I was on a roll there," Dick agreed excitedly. There was silence for a moment while Veronica considered just how much to give away, but he spoke before she could, "It's Logan, isn't it?"

Veronica's head shot up from its resting place on the grass to look at him sharply, "What?"

Dick grinned up at her, "So it is."

Veronica didn't attempt to deny it, "How the hell did you know that?"

Dick shrugged, "He didn't come over that time just to play the 'station with the Dickmeister."

Veronica shook her head, "Firstly, don't refer to yourself as that ever again. And secondly, he came around to invite us to his party."

When Dick didn't reply, Veronica glanced at him, only to see her companion shooting her a sceptical look from where he was sat. After a moment, he cleared his throat before speaking,

"Do you remember in sixth grade, that girl, Melinda Green?"

Veronica looked confused, but didn't miss a beat before answering, "Red hair, freckles, as I remember, you sent her home crying on a regular basis."

"Because I had the biggest thing for her when I was a kid."

Veronica scoffed, "Wow. So you're a typical boy then. Why the little trip down memory lane though? And please don't try to tie this whole little confessional somehow back to _Logan_."

Dick laughed, "Fine, I won't then. You're smart enough to put two and two together. Besides, it's _cute_, the way you two pretend to hate each other and all."

Veronica opened her mouth, and closed it swiftly. From the corner of her eye, she could see Dick smirking. "Shut up," she said, knowing that it was a weak and somewhat immature retort. Dick smiled and Veronica rolled on her side in order to seize the items that he was carrying with him.

"Well you remembered her favourite chocolates _and_ flowers, you might just be in with a shot, Casablancas," she said with a genuine smile before she placed them gently back on the ground and stood up.

"You're welcome," Dick said sarcastically, knowing his companion well enough to realise that Veronica was far too proud to ever admit her thankfulness, or to apologise, for that matter. He chuckled to himself as she walked away, a small hint of a spring back in her step.

* * *

By the following day, Veronica had decided to put her boy-drama to the very back of her mind. The winter break was due to start the following week, so the chances of running into Logan after today were slim as different classes started after the holidays. She figured that by the time the break was over, if they did happen to share classes again, that the both of them would have gotten over everything that had happened this semester.

But of course, plans do not always go the way that one would like them to.

Veronica scanned the lecture theatre as soon as she walked into the room; it had become a habit of hers within the past few weeks, even though every single week without fail, Logan walked into class five minutes late.

The class filled in their seats quickly as the lecturer walked into class. Veronica approached him, as there was a few minutes before the official start of the lecture and she wanted to ask a few questions regarding her and Logan's final assignment.

Before she could reach Professor Landry, however, a taller girl stepped between Veronica and the Professor, beginning a conversation with him before Veronica had the chance. She stepped behind the girl and waited her turn, looking around the room idly as she did so.

Veronica turned, almost accidentally towards the door when she heard it open again and her eyes immediately met those of Logan Echolls as he strolled into the room. Veronica looked away quickly, drawing in a solid breath of air as she directed her attention elsewhere.

She was surprised then by strong hands grasping her arm and torso, turning Veronica around so that she was face to face with the boy she was trying so hard to avoid.

His eyes pierced her surprised ones for only a second before he swooped down, clutched the sides of her face with gentle movements and kissed her fully and thoroughly on the lips. His kiss was hard, as if all the emotion was pouring out through his show of affection, daring her to respond.

It took a few moments to react before Veronica found herself kissing Logan back, but before long the moment was over. Logan broke their embrace, stilling his forehead against hers and breathing in a welcome lungful of oxygen.

"Duncan's an idiot for what he did to you and if you go back to him, you are too."

"Logan, I-" Veronica interrupted softly, but he stopped her before she could say another word.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't hate you after all."

He took a step back, brushing against her arm with his hand softly before he looked around the room, silently addressing the fact that every single person in the lecture hall was staring at the couple, some even with their mouths open. He smiled a funny kind of smile before he turned around and walked straight back out of the room, not sparing a glance backwards as he did so.

Veronica stood where she was at the front of the room in disbelief for a second. Somewhere in the midst of what had just happened, the room had gone absolutely silent. As Veronica looked around the room slightly, she noticed that every single student was staring at her in as much, possibly even more disbelief as she was currently feeling. Veronica supposed it would be a bit of a shock, to see two people who had created the majority of debate in the class, suddenly making out! Slowly, people began to avert their attention and a loud kind of whispering echoed through the room.

Veronica wished that the floor would swallow her up. She felt a lot of things for Logan Echolls, but at that point, the only thing that she felt for him was irritation that he had made a swift exit, not having to deal with the aftermath as she was.

"Okay, if you'll all take your seats we'll begin," Professor Landry said, clearing his throat and glancing at Veronica. As she made her way to the nearest seat, Veronica could have sworn that he winked at her.

Her eyes stayed transfixed in front of her for the entirety of the lesson, as Veronica payed far too much attention to the content of the lecture rather than allow her thoughts to stray elsewhere. She couldn't shake the feeling, however, that for the hour-long lecture, her classmate's gazes were fixed on the back of her head.

* * *

She was the first one out of the door when the lecture was over. There was something that Veronica had to do and she didn't want to waste even another second.

She drove over to the Kane's promptly. Duncan answered the door with a smile growing on his face as he took in his visitor.

"Veronica, I was hoping it would be you," he smiled genuinely.

But if Duncan was hoping that Veronica would assault him with kisses or jump into his arms like some sad kind of chick-flick, he was sorely wrong.

Duncan's left cheek was met with a world of pain as Veronica slapped him as hard as she could.

Veronica stood angrily, shaking her sore hand twice in the air as she begun to speak. Duncan looked at her in shock, stroking his face.

"You're a jerk, Duncan Kane."

"What was that for? What's happened?"

"Hmm, let me recall, you being too much of a coward to break up with me properly, or tell me that you had a girlfriend. And then there's you chasing after me while you're dating another girl, who seems absolutely lovely and has done nothing to deserve it! And then you had the audacity to confess 'your love for me' and just expect me to come running into your arms!"

"So you're not then?" Duncan asked stupidly. Veronica resisted the urge not to slap him again.

"Thing is, we were always terrible together, we just didn't realise it. And I'm…pretty sure I have feelings for someone else anyway. So, no, I didn't come here to make-up with you. I came here to tell you that next time you even think about coming back to Neptune, you should try your very hardest to stay out of my way!"

Veronica turned on her heel and walked briskly away from the house. She smiled to herself as she remembered the feeling of satisfaction from the moment when she slapped Duncan right in the face. She couldn't help but think that regardless of their relation, Lilly would be proud of her.

* * *

She was almost knocked out by Wallace as she stood by Logan's door, about to knock when the shorter boy opened the door un-expectantly and crashed right into her.

Veronica grasped his shoulders to stop herself from falling as she let out an alarmed squeak.

"I am so sorry. Veronica?" Wallace asked as he steadied them both. He smiled at her, a funny sort of knowing smile.

"Is Logan in?"

Wallace opened the door a little further so that Logan could be seen lying on his bed, facing the opposite wall. A chunky pair of headphones covering his ears were an indicator that he had no idea what was about to come.

"Thanks Wallace," Veronica said as Wallace nodded at her and continued on his way.

Veronica closed the door behind her, the noise not alerting Logan to her presence in the room as she approached him. She dropped her bag on the ground by him and proceeded to punch him hard on the shoulder.

He yelped in surprise as he took off his headphones and turned around to see his attacker.

"You left me there, by myself. With a hundred other students gawking at me all lesson," she said angrily, in explanation.

Logan laughed and sat up on his bed, crossing his hands together on the back of his head.

"Oh? Embarrassed?" he asked with faux-sympathy.

"You're such a jerk, you know that, right?"

In a swift movement, Veronica crossed the space between them and joined Logan on the bed, placing herself on top of him and kissing him passionately before he could process what was happening.

Her movements were welcome to him, however as he deepened the kiss and placed one of his hands in her hair, the other one finding her hip and resting there.

Veronica broke away to look up at him. She found that the look in his eyes was something different from anything she'd ever seen there before.

"I slapped Duncan. Really hard," she explained.

Logan held onto her tighter. He laughed loudly.

"You're joking, right?"

"No. My hand still really hurts," she said with a small smile. She paused for a second before continuing in a more serious tone, "I found out that I don't hate you, either."

Logan smiled, pecking her briefly on the lips, a smile on his face.

"I think I quite like you, actually."

Logan continued to pepper kisses on Veronica's lips, on her cheeks and around her neck.

"More than a bit, actually," Veronica said breathlessly, her tone going a few octaves higher than usual.

Logan grinned, averting his attention away from her neck for a moment and looking straight at Veronica.

"Always knew you had a thing for me, Mars," he said with a wink, repeating the taunt that he had said in the past.

"Shut up, rich boy," Veronica said with a laugh before she clutched his shirt with both hands and crashed his lips down onto hers.

The end.

* * *

…**Or is it?**

As a bonus for you all for being such amazingly loyal readers I would like to extend my original story to include an epilogue of sorts, to thank you for your ongoing support and to celebrate the end - I've finally finished something! - of a story which has taken up so many months of my life.

Please don't forget to review, as always! 


End file.
